Various N-1H-tetrazol-5-yl carboxamides are disclosed having use as antiallergy agents. Particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,986 issued Feb. 21, 1984 discloses polycyclic carboxamides having the formula ##STR1## where Ar includes the polycycle: ##STR2##
Contrary to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,986 the present invention is for a compound having an alkoxy or alkylthio at the 1-position of 2-naphthalenecarboxamide. That is, the pattern of substituents of the compounds of the present invention is different from the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,986.
In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,986 teaches a positioning of particular substituents for especially potent anti-allergic compounds. Thus, the disclosure teaches away from the positioning of the present invention compounds. Further, it is now found the compounds of the present invention are particularly potent as inhibitors of histamine release from human basophils which is contrary to that expected for the compounds as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,986 by an ordinarily skilled artisan. In fact, the 3-methoxy naphthalene polycycle described above from U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,986 does not inhibit histamine release from human basophils.
Of lesser interest are teachings to the compounds of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,887,574 which are amides of aminotetrazole and acid-substituted chromones, xanthones and anthraquinones; 4,145,350 which are selected tricyclic compounds having tetrazolyl groups among the substituents; 4,147,694 which are optionally substituted 8-(1H-tetrazol-5-ylcarbamoyl)quinolines; and 4,232,024 which are also compounds including a COX moiety where X may be tetrazolyl-5-amino. Such compounds are antiallergenic but do not add any teaching to the level of skill in the art pertinent to the present invention.
Similarly, applications (assigned to the assignee of the present invention) which disclose a tetrazolyl-5-amino carbonyl moiety are U.S. Ser. No. 790,664 and U.S. Ser. No. 788,111. However, compounds of such applications are derivatives of benzofuran and benzothiophene and indole ring systems respectively. Among the utilities for the compounds of these applications is antiallergy.